Beth
Beth was a camper in Total Drama Island as a member of the Screaming Gophers. She later returned as a castmate in Total Drama Action on the Killer Grips, and was one of the finalists that season. Despite this, she did not return for Total Drama World Tour or Total Drama All-Stars and was instead an aftermath commentator. She was seen with the original cast on a yacht in the first episode of Total Drama: Revenge of the Island. Overview Beth was born and raised on a farm with only animal friends and her parents to keep her company. Thanks to her background, she never developed proper social skills, even stating that her best friend is actually her pet pig, Bertha. She does anything for attention and while she excels at getting others to stop and stare, it is more often than not for embarrassing reasons. Beth herself remains oblivious to this problem. She also tends to be a very dependent person, most likely caused by her desire for everyone to like her. Her naïve ways makes her an ideal target for antagonists like Courtney, Heather and Justin. Over time, Beth learns to stand up for herself and stays strong all the way to the end. Overall, Beth is considered to be a sweet and trustworthy girl among the cast, who learns to be strong and independent. Gallery BethInteractive.png tda_Beth.png Bethfalldown.png Beth_Tennis.jpg|Beth competing in the Badminton challenge from Million Dollar Babies. BethDance.png|Beth dancing in H-Bomb's Killah Beats. Beth_splitz.png Beth_2.png BethDialM.png BethWet.png BethChill.png Beth_Front.png Beth_Bathing_Suit.png|Beth in her swimsuit. BethBGE.png|Beth's Best. Game. Ever. icon. BethPose7.png BethPose6.png BethPose5.png BethPose4.png BethPose3.png BethPose2.png BethPose1.png Beth_rotation.jpg Trivia * Beth is one of five characters to have grown up on a farm, the others being Ezekiel, Rodney, Scott, and Sugar. * Beth, along with Lindsay, Heather, and Blaineley, is one of the only female contestants from the first generation cast who has not yet appeared on Skatoony. * Beth is one of eight contestants known to have dated a character who is not a contestant, the others being Devin, Emma, Izzy, Justin, Sam, Sky, and Trent. * Beth is one of only five female contestants to be the highest ranking member of her team, the others are Gwen, Heather, Sky and Zoey (counting the latter two's respective endings). * Beth, along with Owen, are the only finalists from the first two generations to not participate in Total Drama All-Stars. ** However, Owen makes a guest appearance in the final episode, making Beth the only finalist to never appear during the season. * Beth has been a member of three alliances; Heather's, Justin's (although unofficial), and Courtney's. ** Courtney's alliance is the only alliance that Beth has been in without Lindsay. ** All of these people were the main antagonists during the first two seasons. * Beth is one of five female contestants to wear glasses, with the others being Ellody, Mary, Miles, and Scarlett. * Beth, along with Chris, Duncan, Izzy, Lindsay and Mike (as Mal), has been arrested by major authorities in the past. * Beth is one of only two female contestants without prominent lips. * Beth is the shortest female, and contestant in general, in the first generation. * Beth is the first and currently only finalist of Total Drama to not make the merge in their debut season. * Beth was the first contestant introduced in the entire series. * When Beth had her braces, she often spat as she talked. As of Monster Cash, Beth has gotten her braces removed, so this no longer happens. * Depending on the ending, Beth (or Duncan) is the only contestant to be eliminated in an aftermath. * Despite being a finalist in Total Drama Action, Beth did not qualify for Total Drama World Tour. This makes her one of two highest ranked contestants not to qualify for a season; the other being Owen. * Beth is the only female contestant in Total Drama Action that did not make it onto Total Drama World Tour. * Beth has competed in the most aftermath challenges out of any contestant. * Beth has been the most vocal commentator in the Total Drama World Tour Aftermaths, speaking in all but one aftermath in which she appeared. * Beth's swimsuit was modeled after the uniforms from Star Trek. * In her audition, Beth sings the names of actual songs (yet practically none of the lyrics are correct). They are Sk8er Boi by Avril Lavigne, I'll Be There For You by Bon Jovi, and Call Me by Blondie. * According to Mark Thornton, Beth's design was based off of America Ferrera from Ugly Betty and Drew Barrymore's character in Never Been Kissed. External Links *Beth - Total Drama Wiki Category:Total Drama Characters Category:Female Characters